1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle air conditioner and a vehicle ventilation system, which are operated while a vehicle stops.
2. Description of Related Art
An automatic ventilation system for a vehicle, which is used while the vehicle stops, is proposed in JP-A-2000-142089. In this system, a temperature sensor is used in order to detect a temperature in a passenger compartment. If the detected temperature is higher than a predetermined value, a blower is automatically operated and ventilates the passenger compartment.
Generally, a dashboard is heated by sunlight entering into the passenger compartment, for example, in the daytime in summer. Thus, if a thermistor inside the dashboard is used as the temperature sensor, the heated dashboard affects a temperature detection of the thermistor because an air temperature inside the dashboard increases.
In order to detect a temperature in the passenger compartment correctly, it is possible to blow air toward the temperature sensor by a blower whenever the temperature sensor detects a temperature. However, in this case, large energy is consumed because the blower is operated. Therefore, if the ventilation system ventilates the passenger compartment for a long time while the vehicle stops, all energy of a battery may be spent.